New Life In The Pridelands
by ProwlingTigers
Summary: During a trip in Africa a human is mysterious turned into a female lion cub and is asked to be part of the royal family and will she be asked to be part of the lion guard way by Kion before he asks his friends or will she become queen instead of Kiara. This story will contain mature content and there will be a sex change. There are more characters in the story then what is listed.


Its a lovely day in the Savannah of Africa and today I'm on foot looking at the wonderful animals that live here in honor of my parents after their death a few months ago.

During my stroll I saw a lion walking past me just a few meters away and I said to myself "Man I am definitely going to remembered this moment".

As I was walking along, a sensation I had never felt before began to envelope my entire being. I looked over my body, unable to see a possible cause for such a feeling. I think to myself, "What is going on? Why do I feel this strange sensation?"

So engulfed with this sensation, I didn't realize the changes taking places all over my body. I was slowly shrinking in size and my clothes were beginning to rip apart. I let out a yelp of pain and brought my hand to my mouth, as a piercing pain began with no explanation. I began feeling two, small, sharp teeth began to protrude from my gums.

Once the pain subsided, fur began to sprout all over my body, covering me like a blanket and a tail grew from my tailbone. At this moment, I finally realize that I am changing into a lion cub. As I stood in shock at this realization, I failed to realize more important details in my changes. I stared as my feet got shorter and fatter. I lost my pinkie toe, as the others grew with my feet. My fingers became shorter and widened with my hand. I began to stutter, noticing the higher pitch in my voice, now realizing I was not only changing species, but also my gender.

The sensation finally subsides and I realize I am a full-fledged lion cub. A female lion cub. I simply stand still, a single, "Bwah," escaping my lips. Shock is all I feel, unable to comprehend what has happened, much less why. A headache begins to form as I try to understand both of those questions.

I then began to cry knowing that I wanted my parents back but I know all too well to that it will never happen. I then began to walk so I can find some sort of help but then I began to feel a little light headed and I also felt very hungry for some reason and without warning I collapse on to the ground as I pass out.

Meanwhile at Pride Rock, Nala the queen of the Pridelands is currently getting ready for her afternoon hunt with her pride sisters and she says "Alright girls same teams like this morning alright ready lets go."

Down in the Savannah Nala and her team has spotted a buffalo that's just grazing in the grass without any care what so ever and also completely unaware that it is being watched.

During her hunt, Nala spots something in the distance and she says to herself "I would have to check that out after our hunt is successful."

Letting that distraction go so she won't fail the hunt, Nala gets ready to attack her target and when she is in striking distance she pounces on the back of the buffalo leading with the rest of the team to attack as well.

The other teams quickly come in to assist Nala and her team in taking down that buffalo and in mere minutes the buffalo is down and its killed by the a long bite on its neck.

Now that the buffalo is dead, Nala goes up to her mother and she says "Hey mom I need to go check on something I will meet you all at Pride Rock later."

Nala's mother then replies "OK sweetheart just be safe and be back soon."

Nala smiles and she says "Don't worry mom I'll be fine."

Curious on what she saw, she makes her way to the location of the mysterious object.

When she arrived, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw a young female lion cub knocked out and she knew she had to do something.

She then picks up the female lion cub by the scruff of the neck and she makes her way to Rafiki's tree.

When she arrived, Nala puts the female lion cub down and she yells "Rafiki are you there I need your help!" Rafiki looks down and he says "Ah Nala what seems to be ze problem?"

Nala then responds "I found this young cub in the Savannah during the hunt I was on and I need your help to figure out what happened to her."

Rafiki starts to climb down so he could inspect the cub that Nala brought. When he finally reached the ground he makes his way to where the cub is and he puts his hand right on the cubs head and then Rafiki says "It seems ze cub you brought is very malnourished which means she is very hungry and her forehead is very hot so I suggest you keep her in ze den and feed her when you are back at Pride Rock."

Nala then asks "Thank you Rafiki but I was wondering can this young cub eat meat cause it looks like she is old enough to eat it?"

Rafiki strokes his beard and he says "Yes but I suggest you give her some of your mothers milks due to the fact that she needs it to gain her strength but don't worry in exactly a month she will be eating just meat."

With great relief, Nala says "Oh thank you Rafiki but I want to tell you something before I leave."

Rafiki then replies "Oh really what is it you have to tell me?"

With a excited smile on her face Nala says "Well I was thinking due to the fact that this young cubs is all alone I was thinking I would adopt her into our family and I want to know what you think about that?"

Rafiki smiles when Nala told him that she will adopt that young cub and he says "What a really good idea Nala what a good idea well I have some things to do so good luck."

Nala with a still excited smile says "OK Rafiki and thank you."

As Rafiki was climbing back up his tree he says "Your welcome Nala your welcome."

Nala then picks up the young cub by the scruff of the neck again and this time she makes her way to Pride Rock.

Along the way to Pride Rock, Nala was thinking on how Simba will react when she arrives with a cub in her mouth.

When she arrived to Pride Rock, she makes her way up the rocks and she makes her way inside the den where her mother and Simba is waiting.

When she made it inside, Simba saw that Nala brought a cub with her and he says "Nala why did you bring that cub with you?"

"As you can see Simba I found this cub in a very bad condition after my hunt and Rafiki told me to take care of this young one until he or she recovers" replied Nala.

After knowing why Nala brought that cub with her, he says "She does look young so I guess she can stay but we would need to find someone to take care of her."

Nala then quickly responds "Actually Simba I was thinking that we adopt this young one into our family cause if we do our son and daughter would have another cub to play with but there is also slight problem if we do adopt her.

Simba then became a little concern but he ends up asking "Now I am very concerned about what this problem is so please tell me."

With a deep breath Nala replies "Well if this young one ends up being older than our daughter then she would be next in line for the throne and you know what would happen if our daughter find out that she won't be the next queen of the Pridelands.

Simba then replies, "Actually your right, but we can figure out a solution to that problem later cause I am going to leave you alone due to the fact that you need to take care of her so she can recover."

Knowing that this could had ended very differently Nala replies "Thank you Simba."

As he was walking out Simba turns his head and he says "Your welcome Nala." Then Simba leaves the den leaving Nala alone with the cub she saved due to the fact something bad could have happened if she didn't spot this young one while she was on the hunt even though she didn't know that she was there beforehand.

Nala then put the cub in between here fore paws and she then waits for the cub to wake up.

 **I am very sorry guys for the very late update I had other stuff I needed to do and just so you know I decided to replace the previous first chapter with this due to the fact that I'm restarting. I did add some stuff from the chapter that was previously in here but most of it is different and please tell me what you think. Also I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible.**


End file.
